


Hux的请求

by Graycrocodile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Leather, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Hux的请求

在西斯尊主的示意下，Pryde将军成了Finalizer的第一指挥官。Kylo对此毫不关心，只是一艘飞船的指挥官而已，他作为最高领袖，拥有那么多强大的舰队，那么多训练有素的军官，他将会拥有更多比噬星者更为强大的武器，更多的力量。但对于Hux，一个因为接连失败而被暗中降职的军官，他只有两样东西，Finalizer和噬星者基地。现在他马上将一无所有。

他明显得注意到Hux越来越疲惫，从Snoke在舰桥上当着所有人的面羞辱他开始，从Kylo越来越频繁地把他甩到墙上开始，他对他的军舰和士兵就几乎失去了全部的控制权，一切都要向另一个将军汇报，才能执行。他越来越消瘦，脸色越来越苍白，在冷清的宇宙中就像一只游荡的幽灵。他看到他向Pryde汇报时捏紧的拳头，手腕上绷出清晰的血管。他在降职之后就再也没穿过他厚重的大衣了，代表将军的帽子也不见踪影。那件使他看起来格外神气，有威严感的灰色大衣，跟他现在低声下气述职的可怜样子可不配。但是Kylo注意到了他的制服下摆，轻微翘起来一圈，盖住半个屁股，很适合他。Hux现在需要在制服袖子里，掖着一张叠起来的纸，上面记录Pryde对他每天的安排。在他专注地在军事研讨会上跟所有长官讲述他的策略时，Kylo就这样肆无忌惮地注视着他，直到Hux无法忍受他意味明显的目光，抬起头，对上他的眼睛。绿色的眼睛浸入湖底，只有一个办法，一直都有的一个办法——和他上床，求Kylo除掉Pryde，恢复他的掌控权。Kylo相信Hux不可能注意不到自己凝视他露出的手腕时意味明确的目光，视线延伸到长靴里被好好包裹的腿，到被制度挡住的大腿根，到他的嘴唇（唇峰明显，很适合含住男人的阴茎），到他的发际。他一直在抵抗，但是现在，已经没有其他办法，他在降落，他将跌倒，他不得不抓住他唯一的机会，趁Kylo对他还有点兴趣。“今晚十点，最高领袖，我有要事要向您汇报。”从这句话开始，他将成为一个用身体迎合其他男人兴致的婊子，没有人会像以前一样恐惧他了。

十点钟，Kylo的房间，Hux如约而至。他缀着军衔的帽子，压在他整齐向后的姜色头发上。Kylo坐在自己的床上打量着他。他非常听话地按照Kylo的要求着装，穿上了那件显得他肩膀格外宽阔的大衣戴着皮手套。门关上，大衣应声落地。绝缘靴上是两圈勒住大腿根的皮革带子，连接的带子延伸到腰上，在他瘦削却柔软的腰上勒进软乎乎的肉里，顺着腰在后背交汇，回到胸前，从粉色乳头的旁边向上到达颈部，以勒住脖子上的项圈为终点。身体中间粉色的性器在一圈圈黑色的皮制品中间低垂着，被金属圈勒住根部。他做得比Kylo想象的还要好。粉色的乳头泫然欲泣，不用等待Kylo下一步指示，他就走到Kylo面前，靴子在寂静的房间敲打出清脆的响声。他跪下，屁股压在厚重的靴子上，用嘴解开Kylo的裤子，鼻尖埋进Kylo的衣服里，顺着拉链一路下滑，顶在他的性器上。缓慢地，他掏出了里面的性器，抬起金色的睫毛，确保Kylo看着自己如何取悦那根粗长的东西。手抓着阴茎，让阴茎贴着脸颊，嘴唇含住下面的囊袋，唾液在上面留下湿润的痕迹。他的舌头也是鲜艳的粉色，从嘴唇和洁白的牙齿中伸出，在自己杂乱的黑色阴毛中舔弄。从囊袋慢慢往上舔，最后含住头部，吞进温暖湿润的口腔，顶进窒息的喉咙。他略微侧着头，露出凹陷脸颊下流畅的下颌的形状，手扶着Kylo的大腿前后吞吐起那根又粗又长的性器。他技术很一般，但是他忍耐干呕的样子极大地满足了Kylo，你看，他必须包住牙齿让自己全部顶进他的喉咙，生怕自己做得不够卖力让Kylo后悔他的决定。Kylo伸出手触碰他的脸，他身体抖了一下，立刻恢复吞吐的频率。他轻轻拂过他帽子边缘下打理得整齐光滑的头发，在昏暗的灯光下看起来是灿烂鲜艳的橙红色。鬓角下缘被剃得整齐，与他的下颌平行，Kylo右手的食指拨弄那里，爱抚他的脸颊，在下巴处留恋地抚摸触碰。

猛地一下，他拽着Hux的项圈把他拉起来，性器从他的嘴里滑出，带出口水从红肿张开的嘴角流出，让他看起来湿漉漉的。他拽着他把他拉到自己腿上，阴囊跟阴茎一起压在他粗壮的大腿和他自己的身体之间，从两腿之间露出一点软乎乎的粉色，臀缝中间露出一个黑色的底座。哦，他可真了解自己，知道Kylo乐于把他当作一个轻飘飘的小东西，一个随时能操的，没有情感的漂亮小东西。Hux顺从地爬在他的大腿上，两只手蜷起来支撑着自己，帽子的阴影盖住他的眼睛。脚背交叠，脚趾纠缠，无措地放在柔软的床单上。他背上都是淤青和伤痕，毫无疑问是自己的造成的，现在他想创造一点新的。Kylo右手包住他的屁股揉了两下，用力打在上面，上面立刻浮现出一个红肿的掌印，Hux小声地呜了一下，像在抽泣或是呻吟，皮革勒住的大腿抽动了几下，就被Hux很好地控制住了，他学的那些东西里没有多少关于性爱的理论。Kylo不满于Hux的反应，加大了力度抽打着他的小屁股，Hux忍耐得连脖子都是通红的，却还是咬住牙齿不发出叫喊。“叫出来，Hux，让我听听你这张嘴除了第一秩序还能叫出点别的什么来！” 他的力度很大，发出的扰动撼动到屁股中间夹紧的肛塞，顶着它钻进Hux的深处。Hux叫喊出来，像一只受伤的野兽，因为无法控制的疼痛和卑微而哭泣出声。

Kylo满意地在他红肿的屁股上摸了一把，手指深入臀缝，在滑腻的中间滑动，右手三根手指夹着肛塞，缓慢地把它拔出来。红肿臀瓣中间粉嫩的穴口随着肛塞的形状而起伏，肛塞拔出，发出湿润的声响，穴口没了束缚黏腻地紧缩成原来的形状。轻易地，Kylo的三个手指伸进去，看着那紧绷的边缘随着紧紧吸附住骨节，随着抽插被带出。他的手指在Hux湿热的内部，随着他挤压前列腺的动作，Hux发出带着哭腔的放浪呻吟。他知道了Kylo想听自己的声音，他照做了。Kylo玩够了他的小洞，把他扔在床上。Hux翻身，大腿打开，长靴紧紧包住的细长小腿弯曲，把他身下的穴口全部展示在Kylo面前。连脸上的流着的泪都未拭去，就抚弄着头发张着红润的嘴唇伸出舌尖勾引男人。肌肉的线条随着呼吸展露在薄薄的皮肉之下，黑色的皮革已经勒出红色的痕迹，围绕在他过分苍白的躯体上。

Kylo压在他身上，舔舐他的嘴唇，他的下颌，他的脖子下的凹陷。左手食指拇指捏住薄薄的乳肉揉捏上面粉色的乳头。他张开腿圈住自己的腰，硬挺的靴子交叉搭在Kylo身后。他顺从地后仰，露出自己全部的鲜美肉体。他抬起Hux的屁股，左手把他的双手固定在上方，压着他的大腿让他好好看清楚自己是如何乖顺地吃下Kylo怪物一样的粗长阴茎。他难受地扭动，但是被Kylo压住，帽子都掉了下来。Kylo抚摸了一下他的头顶，Hux下意识地想躲开，但是忍住了，顺着Kylo的力道把头埋到他的肩膀上。Kylo在他耳边轻不可闻地吻了一下，抱紧他的身体，挺动腰胯。Hux几乎失去了控制，身体一下子冷了下来。他太疼了，他的准备不够充分，但是他还是配合地随着Kylo顶弄的节奏浪叫着。Kylo不可能注意不到，他的手伸到前面给他手淫，捏住粉色的阴茎撸动着让它硬起来，含住乳尖用舌头拨弄挑逗。Hux的叫声越来越小，却越来越软，轻得像一口烟。Kylo看着他动情的模样，下身埋在他高热的小穴里，感受他正紧紧地把自己夹住挽留。他搂住他的头，在他的呻吟里吻住他。Hux尝起来很甜，他果然没白白浪费那么多的甜沙饼。他厚实的嘴唇裹住他的，深深吮吸，让Hux的气息充满自己的鼻腔，他在被Hux完全地容纳，他就在Hux身体里。

这样的感知让他的内心产生一波一波的陌生悸动。他呻吟出来，疯狂地亲吻Hux的嘴唇，揉捏他的身体，如果有时间他要把自己的吻落在Hux身体的每一个部位上，从脚趾到鼻尖。他把手指伸进皮带去抚摸他，宽大的手掌几乎可以整个揽过他的肩头。他怀抱着Hux，把自己的阴茎全部凿进他的屁股里，他感到Hux的阴茎也同样硬得流水，指着自己的腹部，但是由于根部的金属圈无法射精。“Kylo…Kylo …”Hux呼唤着自己的名字，气息打在自己的耳边，恳求他让自己射出来。Hux是他的，甜美的，柔软的，哭泣着乞求射精的，几乎丧失控制的Hux是自己一个人的。再没有其他人可以命令他做任何事。他盯着Hux紧簇的眉头，紧闭着双眼因为后穴和阴茎的快感而流出泪水。“看着我，Hux，看看我。”

金色的睫毛战栗地睁开，露出被泪水和情欲浸湿的绿眼睛，里面盛满了痛苦和胆怯，打在Kylo坚硬的心上。他颤抖着嘴唇想要说些什么，就被Kylo拖着脑袋抱着做了起来，额头抵着额头。他伸手托住Kylo的脸，皮革的凉爽的质地按压在Kylo脸上，烙印一样留下痕迹。Kylo用原力把那个金属圈摘掉，双手托着Hux的臀部上下颠弄，每一下都顶到他的肠道深处，在Hux的亲吻中射进他的身体里。他仍埋在Hux体内，一边继续加深亲吻一边撸动着他的阴茎，嘴唇贴着颤抖的嘴唇，Hux哭着射满了一身。

他不知道为什么Hux流了那么多眼泪，也不知道为什么Hux会对着自己露出那样的表情。他不知道的事情实在太多了，他只能看着Hux穿上大衣遮住流淌着白浊的大腿和光裸的臀部，盖住满身色情的皮革，胳膊夹着帽子，就像他来的时候那样静静地离开。“我会为你干掉Pryde，没人会知道。”他闷闷地开口，却没有得到一句回应。

他明明那么讨厌Hux，他是那么一个自私卑劣的人。曾经因为他的力量过于薄弱而总是带着轻蔑地目光盯着自己，等到自己成为了最高领袖，他竟然变得那么顺从，对自己充满尊敬。有那么一瞬间，他觉得Hux是宇宙间最可怜的人了。他突然愿意为Hux杀掉任何人，他愿意把一切都给他，他的纤原体，他的光剑，他的面具，他的武士，他情愿替他被Snoke惩罚，他愿意在银河边上孤独地站上那么一百年只要Hux可以得到幸福。

Kylo在床边独自坐了一会儿。他起身，来到了Hux的房间。他已经把所有的束缚解开，正在浴室里抠着自己的穴让Kylo的东西流干净。Kylo的到来吓到了他。

“最高领袖……”

他制止了Hux，在Hux怀疑的目光中靠近他，把手轻轻搭在他的胸前。看着他浑身的淤青红肿随着原力的流淌渐渐消散。在他诧异的眼神中，拽过他的手，放在自己胸上。两具身体交缠，包裹在金色的原力中。


End file.
